Problem: Subtract. $\dfrac{8}{6} - \dfrac{5}{4} = $
Solution: Before we can subtract our fractions, they need to have the same denominator. $\dfrac{8}{6}$ $\dfrac{5}{4}$ $\dfrac{8}{6}-\dfrac{5}{4}$ Let's look at the multiples of each denominator and see which multiples they have in common. Denominator Multiples ${6}$ $6, \underline{12}, 18$ $4}$ $4, 8, \underline{12}, 16$ The least common denominator is ${12}$. Let's use multiplication to make each fraction have a denominator of $12$. ${\dfrac{8}{6}}=\dfrac{{8} \times {2}}{{6} \times {2}} = {\dfrac{16}{12}}$ $\dfrac{5}{4}}=\dfrac{5} \times 3}{4} \times 3} = {\dfrac15}12}}$ Now, we can subtract ${\dfrac{16}{12}} - \dfrac{15}{12}}$. $\dfrac{16}{12}$ $\dfrac{15}{12}$ $\dfrac{16}{12} - \dfrac{15}{12}$ $=\dfrac{{16}-15}}{12}$ $= \dfrac{1}{12}$ ${\dfrac{8}{6}} - \dfrac{5}{4}} = \dfrac{1}{12}$